Ron & Hermione: Collection Of Life
by Syulang
Summary: Série de drabbles sur le couple mythique d'Hermione et Ron, écrits pour Marie !
1. Chemise

**Petite série de drabbles sur un couple mythique !**

**Evidemment .... DISCLAIMERRRRRRRR ! Rien est à moi, tout à JKR, gagne pas de gallions avec, bla bla bla ...**

**Les reviews sont les bienvenues ^^**

**Et pour finir, TOUT dédié à ma très chère Chipo, alias Marie Ouin-Ouin (lien dans mes favoris) ! J'espère sincèrement que ça te plaira ^^ Ch't'adore trop d'sa mère d'la mort qui tue (obligé d'le dire ça lol) !**

* * *

- Ron, enlève ta chemise !

- Mais Mione !

- Il faut bien que je m'occupe de toi petit garnement.

- Ici ? Et maintenant ?

- Oui.

- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment ...

- Ronald, dépêche-toi de m'enlever cette chemise ou je te l'arrache !

- T'es une sauvage toi !

- Pas plus que les gnomes de jardin qui t'ont arrangé ainsi !

- T'es pas drôle Hermione, tu casses tout le mythe !


	2. Harcèlement

**Que d'la répét' ! Perso pas à moi, tout le monde le sait hein ! Me fait pas de beurre avec non plus ! Touzours pour Marie !**

* * *

- Ron !? s'éleva une voix depuis l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Salut Harry ! Comment était l'entraînement ?

- Pas mal ! D'après Sommers, les Falmouth Falcons ne tiendront pas longtemps, ils se feront battre à plate couture. Et toi vieux, la forme ?

- Par Merlin si tu savais, Hermione est épuisante !

- Tu en as de la chance, ironisa gentiment Harry. Comment se porte la future maman ?

- J'en peux plus ! Avec ses envies bizarres et sa manie de me faire courir de tous côtés, c'est l'enfer ! Du véritable harcèlement si tu veux mon avis !

- RON-RON ! lança l'ancienne Rouge et Or des étages supérieurs.

- Oh non, pas encore ... Excuse moi Harry, le devoir m'appelle ! Passe le bonjour à Ginny et James !

- Toi de même. Allez courage ! Dis toi que le pire est encore à venir ! ria une fois de plus Harry, compatissant.

- M'en parle pas ...

* * *

Note: Les Falmouth Falcons, autrement dit les Faucons de Falmouth, équipe faisait partie de la ligue de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande ! J'ai préféré employer le nom original, et non la traduction française ! Chacun fait ce qu'il veut hein hi hi !

* * *

Merci de lire mes petites choses ^^


	3. Fantasme

**Et de 3 !! Ecrit ce matin, au lever ^^ Bien évidemment, pas de changement hein !**

**Rien à moi, tout à JKR ! Et dédié à ma p'tite Chipo, j'ai nommé MOUMOUUUUUUTE !**

* * *

Cela faisait un certain temps qu'Hermione Granger, et plus précisément Weasley depuis presque un an et demi, passait ses nuits hors du lit conjugal. Rien d'alarmant en soi, ne pensez pas qu'il puisse y avoir du jus de citrouille dans le gaz entre elle et son rouquin de mari. Ces deux là s'aimaient au possible, et se le rendaient bien.

Non, Hermione Weasley était présentement dans l'immense bibliothèque attenante à leur chambre. Au milieu des grimoires et autres bouquins plus ou moins poussiéreux et délabrés, la jeune femme enchaînait petites pistes concluantes et fouilles infructueuses, recherchant désespérément on ne sait quelle formule. Incantation qu'elle trouva finalement dans un livre d'enchantements sur les transformations corporelles humaines.(1) Il était de notoriété publique que l'ancienne Gryffondor ne renonçait pas si facilement.

Elle ne releva la tête de son ouvrage que lorsqu'un bruit lui parvint aux oreilles : Ron se tenait au seuil de la porte, encore un peu endormi, en bas de pyjama et torse nu ; vision qui ne put que satisfaire davantage Hermione de sa trouvaille.

- Que fais-tu encore dans cette maudite pièce ? Il est 3h du matin Hermione, viens te coucher !

- Ronald ! Ça y est je l'ai, j'ai enfin trouvé la formule adéquate ! répliqua sa femme.

Un air étonné passa furtivement dans ses yeux bleus, suivi de ce sourire séducteur qu'Hermione aimait tant voir apparaître sur le visage du rouquin, avant que celui-ci ne se précipite dans la pièce adjacente, la jeune femme sur ses talons.(2)

Que ne ferait-on pas pour pimenter sa vie de couple ?!!

Poppy et Severus n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir …

* * *

(1) J'ai essayé de trouvé un titre original et qui tienne la route, en vain ...

Alors je suis finalement allée au plus simple, faut savoir dépasser les difficultés d'la vie XD

(2) Humm pas sûre que cette phrase soit grammaticalement correct :/

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews les filles ^^**

**J'espère que ça te plaira Marie, tu sais déjà que j'ai bien ris toute seule, de la conception à la réalisation !  
**


	4. Psychose

**Nouveau drabble, qui s'est fait attendre !**

**Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Ron et Hermione appartiennent à JKR, de même que le monde dans lequel ils vivent ! (sniff)**

**C'est pour toi ma p'tite groupie, j'espère que ça te plaira, surtout vu ce que j'ai entendu pendant que je l'écrivais. C'est un signe j'te dis !**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, et merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir ^^**

* * *

Ron Weasley, effrayé, observait sa femme s'approcher de lui.

Ses cheveux, plus hirsutes que jamais, avaient bruni jusqu'à en devenir noirs ébène. Sa peau, qu'elle avait de porcelaine, était à présent entièrement constellée de formes sombres aux couleurs angoissantes, tel un kaléidoscope infernal : pourpre envoûtant, mercure anthracite, carmin sanglant et encre mortel. Ses yeux étaient voilés d'un blanc opaque et son visage déformé exprimait d'innommables choses, en face desquelles Ron ne pouvait empêcher les frissons d'horreur parcourant son dos, se faufilant sournoisement le long de sa colonne, vertèbres après vertèbres, comme un brasier maudit consumant les âmes damnées.

Hermione avançait pas à pas vers son mari, le dos voûté et ses longs doigts fins courbés tendus vers l'avant, confortant le rouquin dans son idée : lequel était la proie, l'autre le prédateur…

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, dévoilant deux crochets acérés, que Ron laissa sa terreur s'exprimer d'une façon des plus sonores.

« Ron !

- Non… non, vas t'en… éloigne toi !

- Ron réveille toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! »

Ce dernier, le front trempé de sueur, se laissa réconforter par sa douce moitié, qui caressait ses cheveux roux avec amour.

« Rendors-toi ! » fut les dernières paroles qu'il perçut avant de retomber dans les limbes du sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Ron ruminait devant un thé au citron tandis que son épouse entrait dans la cuisine, se grattant machinalement l'avant-bras.

« C'est fini ! Plus jamais je ne mangerai de sucreries le soir, devant un stupide film moldu ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien de grave, j'ai dû me faire piquer cette nuit sans m'en rendre compte…

- ARGHHHHHH ! »


End file.
